the_world_of_snowtabfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabsnow Greene (2018)
Tabsnow Greene '''is one of the five main characters featured in '''Snowtab in the Void. He first debuted in "Giant White Space". Background Pacifistic Beliefs Throughout the series, it's implied that Tabsnow is against violence, using abilities that protect himself or get him away from the attacker, rather than using abilities to bring direct harm to the attacker (using bubbles or teleportation). It's not until the episode "Pacifist", where it's revealed to the audience that Tabsnow is indeed a pacifist, and a rather strict one at that, due to the fact it takes being manipulated by a spell to break him out of that belief. In the same episode, Snowtab teaches his what true pacifism is, that you should fight for yourself, even if it means unleashing violence on others. Religious Beliefs Similar to Snowtab, Tabsnow is also an atheist and is one of the characters to use the phrase, "Where in God's fake ass name am I?" which is a play on the phrase, "Where in God's name am I?". Despite being an atheist, Tabsnow has very christian-like tendencies, such as pacifism, lack of retaliation and a politically correct view on things, but this is confirmed to be his personal beliefs and not his religious ones. Original Inception When Tabsnow was originally came up with for his debut in "Giant White Space", he wasn't the same character he is today, in fact he was originally going to be the series' main villain, and play as the polar opposite of Snowtab, and have Mr. Triangle actually be a real companion since the beginning, but all this was scrapped when people grew suspicious of Mr. Triangle incidentally, which made Ryan Jay change the plans of the two characters. Tabsnow was then introduced as the character who would eventually grow to be Snowtab's best friend, which has happened over the course of the series so far. Appearance Tabsnow is a black cat with white fur capped at the top of his head, and it's confirmed that he has a white tail. Unlike other snowtabs, Tabsnow's mouth, whiskers and nose have a white outline, rather than a black one like the others. Original Outfit Tabsnow's original outfit comes with two minor differences which differ from seasons 1-2 to season 3. Tabsnow's appearance from "Giant White Space" all the way to "Void Communication" resembles Snowtab's outfit, except he has a green shirt and hat (which still has an S), with the shirt having a blue star, he also wears a black backpack. In "Bootes Void", Tabsnow's hat gets a "T" instead of an "S". In "The Return of Mr. Triangle", Tabsnow's shirt changes to green with a yellow star, and his backpack changes from black to blue. Current Outfit As of "Reflection", Tabsnow now wears a new outft. His new outfit consists of a green coat with fluffy yellow rims under his neck, a distinct lack of a backpack, and a new poofball hat with a yellow rim at the bottom and a yellow ball at the top, his hat still has a "T" in a white circle, like his old hat had. Personality Tabsnow is shown to be a very good person, In his first appearance, his brother is mentioned and how he misses him. He is also shown to be a pacifist, due to him saying "I don't wanna fight", and that fact that he's the only character to have a power, and not a weapon, further supporting this is the episode, "Pacifist", which reveals that Tabsnow is a pacifist, and even challenges his beliefs. Tabsnow seems to represent Justice, due to his good, forgiving nature, and the fact that he'll always do what's right for someone else, he is also shown to always voice what he is feeling, especially in "Sleepover", when expressing his anger for Greytab. He is also very gullible and persistent, believing most of Mr. Triangle's lies and deals, and persisting to make deals despite said lies. Abilities * ''God Like Powers' '- In the episode, "I Am Watching", It is shown that Tabsnow is aware of the God-Like Powers that he possesses in the voids, looking into the future, which turns out to be a trick. * 'Portal Summoning '- Tabsnow's ability to create portals in very inconsistent, in "Bootes Void", he tries to make a portal, but being in the Bootes Void makes him unable to do so, but in "Void Communication", it is shown that he can't make portals, and doesn't know how, but then in the very next episode, he makes a portal. * '''Teleportation - '''In "Voids", Tabsnow uses teleportation to get away from Mr. Triangle in a chase. This ability is brought up again in "Sleepover", where he says that he'll use it as his primary ability. He has used this in "The Return of Mr. Triangle" and "Chase Against Time". * '''Void Communication - '''In "Void Communication", Snowtab is told by Greytab of the ability of Void Communication, he uses this to contact and meet Tuxtab, Tabsnow uses this in "Chase Against Time". Family Greysnow Greene Greysnow Greene is Tabsnow's younger brother, throughout the series Tabsnow has been searching for him before finding out that he's been with him as another character named Greytab all along. After saving Greysnow in "Chase Against Time", they are shown to have a strong sibling relationship. Even before saving Greysnow, Tabsnow has been shown to be a loving and devoted brother, putting everything aside to save him, even his friends' opinions of his actions, even making a deal with Mr. Triangle in the process. Tabsnow Sr, Greene Tabsnow Sr, Greene is the confirmed name of Tabsnow's father, nothing about their relationship is known as of yet, as his name has never been mentioned on the show at this point, but we can infer that Tabsnow Sr loves his son very much, as inferred by the same name. Tabgrey Greene Tabgrey Greene is the confirmed name of Tabsnow's mother, nothing about their relationship is known as of yet, as her name has never been mentioned on the show at this point. Relationships Snowtab Tabsnow is Snowtab's best friend, but they only became best friends in "Lust", before this, Tabsnow seemed to trust Snowtab dearly, with the exception of "Void Mates", where he gets annoyed at Snowtab for asking too many personal questions, after "Lust", Tabsnow and Snowtab's friendship hasn't been heavily explored, but will be in the future. The only friendship that has definitely been shown is in "Void Communication" and "The Return of Mr. Triangle", where Snowtab sacrifices himself for Tabsnow. They are always standing next to each other, and frequently talk to each other. Mr. Triangle Tabsnow hates Mr. Triangle, the guy has tricked him many times, and until "Brothers", Tabsnow was sick of it. In "Brothers", however, Tabsnow starts to see a glimpse of change in the guy, after seeing his genuine emotions for the first time. Gingtab Not much has been seen about the two's relationship, but they are shown to be friends, but this isn't known much about, seeing as the two have only really interacted in "Seeing Red". In "Gluttony", the two work together to save Snowtab and Greysnow from the inside of Bro Triangle. Gingtab sometimes stands next to Tabsnow, but this order of standing is swapped around a lot. Greytab/Greysnow From "Pride" to "Time and Space", Tabsnow has shown distrust and hate for Greytab, this all changes in "Chase Against Time", where Greytab is revealed to be his brother, and after this, Tabsnow shows love for the guy, and a great relationship. Greysnow is Tabsnow's brother, so they already have a great sibling relationship, and know each other the most out of everyone else in the voids. Episode Appearances Season 1 * 3. Giant White Space * 5. I Am Watching * 6. Voids Season 2 * 1. Rebirth * 2. Void Mates * 3. Seeing Red * 4. Lust * 5. Alone Together * 6. The Zodiac: Part 1 * 7. The Zodiac: Part 2 * 8. Pride * 9. Bootes Void * 10. Sleepover * 11. Void Communication * 12/13. The Return of Mr. Triangle Season 3 * 1. Time and Space * 2. Chase Against Time * 3. Brothers * 4. The Exorcism of Greytab * 5. Gluttony * 6. Pacifist * 8. Back to the Bootes Void * 9. Reflection * 10/11. The Battle of the Bootes Void Category:Characters